


i'm dreaming of kissing in the night

by badasskorra



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5081110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badasskorra/pseuds/badasskorra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times Chaol kissed Dorian and one time Dorian kissed him</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm dreaming of kissing in the night

**Author's Note:**

> since there is no fanfiction for this ship, i've taken it upon myself to write some (i really hope i'm not alone in this)(right?)
> 
> title from 'touch' by daughter

**1**

“What does kissing mean?” Dorian asked one afternoon after school while he and his best friend, Chaol, were watching TV.

Chaol looked up from the screen. “What?”

Dorian repeated his question. “What is kissing? Kids in my class always complain about their parents kissing in front of them… but mine don’t do it… I’ve barely even seen them in the same room… Wait, is that it?”

The older boy chuckled. “No. It’s…” He made a pause. “Well, you know, when two people exchange air by smashing their lips together.”

“They suck the air out of each other?” Dorian was bemused.

Chaol rolled his eyes. “Ugh. C’mere.” He patted the spot next to him on the couch.

Dorian dragged himself to the couch and sat. Then suddenly a pair of lips were on his but they were gone before he could even acknowledge their presence.

“That’s it? Kissing is weird,” he concluded and they got back to watching whatever was on.

**2**

“Okay,” Dorian said instead of a greeting. “I might have accidentally told Lisa that I… have… a boyfriend…”

“No hello?” Chaol shook his head as he got out of the car.

“Hello, how was your day? Mine was alright. Then I saw Lisa Black and decided to ask her out but turns out she has a boyfriend. And I kind of panicked and said that I have a boyfriend, too.” Dorian replied and by the time he was done, he was out of breath.

“Yeah, I don’t see the problem.”

Dorian looked at him like he had two heads. “She wants us to go on _a double date_!”

 Just then a tall blonde girl approached them, a boy following her close behind. Lisa.

Dorian’s eyes widened and he looked at Chaol for help. The other boy sighed and put a hand on his waist, pulling him close, and closed the gap between them. There was a weird feeling in his gut when their lips collided, making him feel warm but he chose to ignore it, blaming it on the fear of embarrassment from earlier.

“Are we interrupting?” Lisa smiled.

The two broke apart and Chaol put his arm around Dorian’s shoulders. “Not really. Dorian just informed me that you had invited us to join you on a date but unfortunately we had plans. Right, love?”

Dorian smiled apologetically. “Yes. Sorry for not telling you before. I had forgotten.”

“It’s okay. Maybe some other time?” They nodded.

While Dorian was getting in the car Chaol said, “You owe me.”

“I know.”

Dorian couldn’t shake off the bizarre warmth in his chest after Chaol had kissed him and tried to avoid eye contact on their way back home.

**3**

They were sitting on the floor of Dorian’s apartment, bottles in hand. Dorian had had another fight with his dad.

“You’re in college now. That’s one step away from escaping,” Chaol said and sipped his drink.

“I guess… you’re right. I’m just sick of him. I put up with him… For. So. Long. I want him out of my life!”

Chaol put a hand on his shoulder. “I know. Trust me, I know. But you gotta be patient. And then it’d be over. You’d be free.” He cleared his throat and then said, “You’d be able to leave town.”

“Leave?” What he meant to say was, _Leave you?_ but he held it back.

“Well, wasn’t this what you wanted? To get away?”

“Right?”

Dorian looked uncertain. “I wanted - want - to get away from him… Not you.” He hurried to add. “Or this town.”

Chaol smiled. “You know I’m with you all the way, right? I’m not going to let you leave just like that.”

“Promise?” Now they were both smiling.

Chaol laughed and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

**+1**

Dorian had had a lot of time to think about that little kiss from two years ago back in high school and had realised he wanted more than that, sure there were no platonic motive behind it. He had been confused at first but remembering that this was Chaol, _his Chaol_ , he understood that there was nothing confusing about it.

He loved his best friend, he knew that much. Everything else didn’t really matter.

That’s why when Chaol pulled away, a smile still visible on his face, Dorian grabbed him by the shirt and clashed their lips together. It was a chaste kiss, their lips moving as if that’s what they were meant to do all along.

“Anything you have to tell me?” Chaol asked when they separated. His face was flushed. Dorian knew his was, too.

“Oh, the usual. I love you.”

Chaol’s eyes widened but the shock was quickly replaced with joy. “I love you, too.”

With Chaol here, Dorian managed to relax and forget about his dad, even for a bit.

_“For the two of us, home isn't a place. It is a person. And we are finally home.”_ \- Stephanie Perkins


End file.
